<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578668">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Enlistment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Real Events, Jiwon-Centric, M/M, Mentioned Big Bang Ensemble, Mentioned Hanbin, Military Enlistment, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were looking,but he didn't care-<br/>He ran towards him anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2:24 PM</strong>
</p><p>Jiwon remembers seeing the news like it was yesterday.He knew about what was going on at burning sun and he'd even several conversations with Seungri about it.The older always looked upset when he talked about and Jiwon would try his best to comfort him,but their conversations always ended with them crying to sleep in each other's arms.</p><p>But that still didn't prepare Jiwon for the shock of his life that was suddenly reading online that Seungri had suddenly retired from the industry.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>